


To Be Special

by Seto_kun



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Uglies Series - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/M, IT WAS MY LIFE THEN I GOT SCARED AND CRIED INSTEAD, M/M, THIS WAS A BIG THING I WORKED ON I EVEN MADE FANART FOR IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:26:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seto_kun/pseuds/Seto_kun
Summary: Crossover, Set in the Uglies Series. Gold, Silver and Blue are best friends and Ugly, waiting to turn Pretty. Blue would be the first to turn with Gold following. Silver would turn in five months after his friends. They were always tricky together and only the tricky ones were chosen. By the time Silver turned Pretty he found out a horrible truth. His friends had been picked and not him for something big...





	1. The Start

**Uglyville, March 20th:**  
"Best friends forever." Blue said as she smiled. She was wearing her dorm clothes, a green sweater and a blue skirt. She had blue eyes that were almost as blue as the ocean and she had long brown hair. Silver smiled and nodded his head. He was wearing his own dorm clothes, a brown jacket with a black shirt underneath and a red pants. He had red hair and eyes that were as gray as shiny metal. Gold sat across from him, wearing the same dorm clothes as Silver, both of them were in the same dorm. Gold had black hair with spikes that he attempted to make stand up and failed and golden yellow eyes. "We'll always be friends. No one can tear us apart." Gold whispered as he smiled. The three of them had been friends since they were Littlies. They were all 15 and awaiting the operation that would turn them Pretty. Blue was the oldest, having her birthday on the first of June. Gold was the middle one with his birthday on the twenty-first of July. Silver was the youngest, having his birthday on the twenty-fourth of December. "...When the time comes... We'll party together." Silver said.

Blue, Silver and Gold were tricky Uglies, always doing whatever they could to break the rules. Whether it would be not wearing their interface rings or sneaking out after curfew. They weren't the only tricky Uglies but they were some of the trickiest. Gold hummed as they walked back towards the dorms. "Hey... So when we turn Pretty... Do you think we'll be able to still ride hoverboards?" Silver asked as he bit his nails. Lucky it was a habit that the operation would cure. "...Probably. But you never know. Maybe there will be much more fun things to do." Blue answered. Gold nodded his head. "Have you seen the things the new Pretties do? Totally awesome-making!" Gold said. Silver smiled. He was excited to turn Pretty now. Too bad he still had nine months left to go. Which meant that Blue had three months to go and Gold had four. Silver felt a pang of jealousy but quickly shoved the feeling aside. Soon enough they'd be Pretty and together.

 **Uglyville, June 6th:**  
"I'm bored." Gold complained. Ever since Blue had turned Pretty everything just seemed so much more... Bogus. Gold went and marked off another day. "Forty-Five more days. 201 more days for you." Gold said cheerfully. Silver was jealous. Gold was going to be Pretty in no time while Silver had to wait so long. "Hey. Let's go hoverboarding." Silver said as he got up off the bed. "Sure. Now that is totally awesome-making!" Gold announced.

Out in the field it was more fun, much better than sitting in Gold's room complaining. Gold turned around and ended up starting to slip off his hoverboard. "No, no, no, no!" Gold shouted as his hoverboard dumped him off, his crash bracelets caught him and brought him to a halt. The cuffs had cut into his skin again. Silver just snickered. He had always been better than Gold and Blue at hoverboarding. "Fall again Skinny?" Silver asked. Gold rolled his eyes at his nickname. "What does it look like Squint?" Gold snapped back. Silver landed his hoverboard and raced over to Gold. "You'll be okay. Just you wait."

 **Uglyville, July 25th:**  
Gold was gone. Silver was all alone now. There was a few other tricky Uglies in his dorm and dorms nearby but all of them would turn before him. There was Red, who would turn in August on the 8th, Sapphire, who would turn in September on the 20th and Green, who would turn in November on the 22nd. While Red and Sapphire didn't have to wait to long, Green would have to wait a long time like Silver. But that's what you got for being born later in the year. But Silver really didn't mind too much. He attempted to make friends with the other Uglies. Green was the only one who would talk to him.

 **Uglyville, August 2nd:**  
"Sapphire and Red are my friends. They just want to be with our other friends. Yellow and Ruby. Yellow wasn't too tricky, good girl. But Ruby was totally tricky! He would do so many eye-shocking things!" Green said excitedly. Silver nodded his head. "I want to be with my friends also. It sucks that they are older by a few months. It leave me waiting all alone which is totally sad-making." Silver said with a pout. "Hey. Don't worry. I'm sure we'll be with our friends in no time!"

 **Uglyville, September 22nd:**  
"Bogus. Alone again." Silver hissed. By now new Uglies had appeared into the dorms. It sucked now. Silver knew it would be pretty much useless to attempt to befriend any of them. He didn't pay attention to any of their names. Green didn't appear for once at lunch. Silver just tried his best to ignore it. It hurt, Green was one of his only friends left and now he was alone again. And Green hadn't even turned Pretty yet! Silver closed his eyes and attempt to hold back the tears.

"...Where were you?" Silver asked in a whisper. "I was out. At the ruins. Didn't expect you to wanna come." Green answered. The ruins was a place that tricky Uglies often went out to. Nothing too interesting there. "Been there a ton of times. Don't really care much. Did you do anything?" Silver asked. "I met someone there. I'm going out. I'm going to run away. I'll live out in the wild. Don't tell anyone." Green whispered. "I promise."

 **Uglyville, December 12th:**  
It was lonely again. Silver had only seen Green a few times after they had their chat. Then pretty soon he stopped appeared. He just simply vanished. His interface ring was found on his bedside table. Nothing was left in his room. Silver felt lonely again. Green had been gone for more than two months now. It was totally sorrow-making. Silver was a bit happy though. He only had 12 more days of waiting, which was pretty exciting. Every day in his horrible life had been leading up to this. Every single day. Finally Silver was going to be Pretty and be able to party with his friends.


	2. Blue and Gold's Time

**New Pretty Town, June 6th:**  
"Ew. These clothes are totally bogus. They don't even match my eyes." Blue complained. "Here try these clothes. They are much more bubbly. See? They sparkle and are totally dazzling-making." Yellow said. Blue had blue eyes, almost as blue as the ocean and brown hair. Yellow had blonde hair and green eyes, that was pretty much the colour of a lush forest. Blue smiled and looked at the clothes. They were definitely much more better. "Such a pretty-making choice!" Blue squealed as she hugged Yellow. "Thanks Yellow-wa~!"

 **New Pretty Town, July 25th:**  
"Gold-wa. Come on! We're going to miss the party!" Blue said as she complained. Gold sighed and touched his face. The spinning flash tattoo felt kind of weird. "Blue-wa... I'm coming. No need to yell." He said. Blue giggled and pulled Gold along. "Yellow-wa! Ruby-la! Come on!" Gold called out. These new friends were the best. Yet something was missing...

 **New Pretty Town, August 16th:**  
"My head really hurts." Gold complained into his interface ring. "Well then eat some food Gold-wa. It's best to eat when you have a hangover." Came the reply. Gold just groaned and sat up. "...Bring in the food, will ya?" Gold asked. "Fine. Oh yeah! Red-la is stopping by to see you too! He says he wants to join the Crims!" Blue said excitedly. "...Whatever..."

 **Special Circumstances Headquarters, September 24th:**  
"You want to feel... Bubbly all the time?" Asked Dr. Giovanni. "...Bubbly is pretty sweet but I don't know. Why did you bring us all here?" Gold asked. "Each of you are still tricky even as Pretties. I'm sure you want to be able to have fun without being muddled." Dr. Giovanni answered. Being bubbly came and went and some days it was harder to get. "...I'll do it." Red said softly. "If Red's gonna do it then I will too!" Sapphire shouted. Gold glanced over at Blue. "Bubbly is great. I want to be bubbly all the time. I'm in." Blue replied. Gold was a bit nervous but agreed also.

 **Cutter's Camp, October 24th:**  
"Let's go. This will be the best part yet." Gold said. "Alright! You're the boss." Blue answered. Red was quickly catching up. He was quick to learn and his special abilities did help him a lot. Sapphire quickly shot past. "Hey! Be careful!" Gold shouted. Sapphire gracefully jumped off her hoverboard and grinned, exposing her sharp teeth. "I'll be fine Boss-la." She answered. October, it was the time when the leaves were almost all dead. The time before winter. It sucked. "...Just a few more months..." Blue whispered.

 **Cutter's Camp, November 24th:**  
"Are you sure this is alright?" Red asked as he stared at Yellow. "Look, she'll be great. She is one of us yet still looks pretty innocent which will be great." Gold answered. Yellow was unsteady on her hoverboard. "...I'm not used to this but I'll get better soon." Yellow said. Gold closed his eyes. There was a nagging feeling inside of him. Like he was supposed to remember something...


	3. Finally Pretty

Finally. It was finally Silver's birthday. The day when he would finally turn Pretty. After this he'd be with his friends again. Partying and just having fun. They would finally uphold their promise. Silver sighed. He was pretty hungry now. He wasn't allowed to eat for 24 hours before the operation, which left him very stomach-aching. Silver finally saw the hovercar that was to pick him up. He was excited.

The next time Silver woke up he found out he had totally spent the last day sleeping. It seemed like they gave him a too strong of a dose. Silver rubbed his head before looking around. He was in a room of some sort, probably his room for the rest of his New Pretty life stage. Silver sighed and settled back into bed. Maybe later he would go and find his friends. For now he'd just sleep...

It was pretty strange. After being alone for so many months it felt weird to be surronded by people he sort of knew. They were all around the same age as him, just months older. Silver squirmed as he pushed through the crowd to go outside. He hated crowds of people. Too bad he loved parties too much to not go.

"Send ping to Gold-wa." Silver said into his interface ring. There was no answer so Silver just left a short message. "Hey. I don't know if you forgot about my birthday. Totally ouch-making. But I'm a Pretty now and I want to hang out with you and Blue-wa. It'll totally be awesome-making!" Silver said before ending the message. Where was his friends?!

Months passed and everyone around him got more and more friendly. Silver actually didn't mind them as much. He made friends with a selected few. Mainly Diamond, Crystal, Pearl, Ruby and Platinum. They were all pretty good friends. They actually had formed a clique. Nothing too special or important. Just a group basically called 'The Holders'. They had no idea why. Just called themselves 'The Holders' for no real reason. It sucked without his friends, but at least his new friends were cool.

"Send ping to Blue-wa." Silver said into his interface ring. For once there was an answer. "Hello?" Came the answer. "Blue-wa?" Sillver asked. "Um yea? Who's this again?" Blue asked as she rubbed her head. "Stop being bogus. It's me Blue-wa. Remember? Friends forever? Promised you'd hang with me." Silver replied. Surely this had to be a joke. "I asked who this was, you didn't say a name." Blue hissed. "...It's me... Silver. Is Gold-wa with you?" Silver asked. "Silver? You're Pretty? Since when?" Blue asked, sounding confused. "For at least five months." Silver answered. "Where are you? I'll come meet you!" Silver felt actually happy when Blue said that. "I'm near the Valentino Mansion." Silver reply. "I'll be there in a few minutes. Don't move."

"You're old friends are coming over?" Pearl asked. "Yep! Isn't it totally bubbly?" Silver answered with a grin. "They're in a different clique. I don't think they want to hang out. They may just want to bring us down." Ruby said in a low voice. "No. Don't say that. They're cool. Don't worry..."


End file.
